Birthday Adventures
by Kinkatia
Summary: As a birthday present to my best friend Awokiena, I send Otulia to give her a trip through the worlds of anime! What craziness will ensue as she encounters her favorite characters? And just how funny is it to give InuYasha peanut butter?
1. It Begins with InuYasha

**This isn't me being a loser and starting another fanfiction when I already have too many to keep up on. This is me giving my best friend, known here as Awokiena, an enjoyable birthday present. Happy Birthday!**

**Otulia: I'm in it! Well, we don't own any anime involved! I belong to Kinkatia, being her alter-ego, and the Power of the Keyboard is ours, too! But anyone can borrow that, lol.**

Birthday Adventures

"This has been a swell birthday," Awokiena muttered bitterly, viciously kicking her soccer ball at the garage door and leaving a sizeable dent. "Best one ever."

"Sarcasm's great, ain't it?"

Awokiena jumped at the sound of an unfamiliar voice. She looked around for the source. No one was to be seen.

"Up here, silly," the voice said again.

She looked up to see a girl in flowing white robes perched neatly on the garage roof, blinking down at her with an impossibly huge grin on her face. Silently, she looked her over, noting her green-tinted brown hair and turquoise blue eyes, and…were those tails?! Well, besides the strange garb and colorful tails, she seemed familiar.

"Who are you? You almost look like-"

"Kinkatia? I know. I'm Otulia, her-"

"Alter-ego? She told me about you. Never thought I'd actually meet you. What are you doing here?"

Otulia jumped off the garage, stopping in her descent to float neatly a foot or so off the ground. "I'm here to give you your birthday present," she announced cheerfully. "It was my idea, but Kinkatia thought it was a good one." She suddenly pulled a keyboard and a rucksack out of thin air. Tossing the rucksack to Awokiena, she started typing furiously on the keyboard, which was floating on its own, and seemingly connected to nothing.

"What's this for?" Awokiena asked suspiciously. She knew Otulia could be quite devious when she wanted to be.

"It's a special bag that reaches into my interdimensional pocket," Otulia explained, her fingers clicking away at the keys. "Anything you need will be in it. After all, you never know what you might end up needing where you're going."

"Wait, where am I going?" she asked, suddenly confused.

Otulia grinned and ceased her typing. "You're going on an all expenses paid trip through the worlds of your favorite anime! You can jump between animes whenever you feel like it, and you'll always be equipped to handle whatever might come your way. Well, besides all-powerful evil villains. Kinkatia needs them to torture later on." With a flourish, she clicked the enter key, and Awokiena vanished.

* * *

She blinked confoundedly. Her house and garage had vanished, to be replaced by a vast forest. Not only that, but everything seemed sharper. She could see better than she ever could, despite the fact that she wasn't wearing her contacts and her glasses had vanished. So many sounds rang in her ears, louder than they had been before, and the air…there were so many scents on the air that she'd never noticed before. And there was one distinct scent that her mind automatically registered as 'dog.'

"How do I know that?" she pondered aloud, swishing her tail in annoyance. Wait…tail? Since when did she have a tail?

"Oh my god," she breathed, taking in her appearance. She was dressed in white furs, the rucksack had transformed into a fur pouch at her hip, and she had an elegant white tail hanging down behind her. With shaking hands, she reached up and touched her ears to find they were pointed. "No way…I'm…I'm a wolf demon!"

Just then, a branch snapped nearby, and she heard an all too familiar voice. "I knew I smelled a mangy wolf."

"InuYasha!"

Awokiena turned around to see the InuYasha gang looking at her. _I'm in InuYasha…I can't believe it! I'm in an anime!_

"Who the hell are you? Are you from Koga's pack?" InuYasha asked, distrust evident in his voice.

"Why are you so mad? She hasn't done anything," Kagome asked impatiently.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe I'm actually meeting you guys!" Awokiena exclaimed suddenly. "This is so exciting!"

Everyone blinked in surprise. "Who're you?" Shippo asked.

"I'm Awokiena," she said, rushing over to them and snatching the little fox demon from his perch atop Sango's shoulder. "You're so cute!" She then proceeded to hug him to death.

She was so preoccupied with the adorableness that was Shippo, she didn't even notice when InuYasha and Kagome started to argue. But that's exactly what they were doing when she came back to her senses.

"Can't you trust anyone?" Kagome asked angrily.

"She's a wolf! Wolves can't be trusted!" InuYasha retorted.

And so on.

It annoyed Awokiena. Suddenly remembering the magical bag she'd been given, she decided to test its abilities. Reaching into it, she pulled out a jar of peanut butter and a large spoon. With an evil grin, she twisted the lid of the jar, scooped out a glop of peanut butter, and shoved it forcefully into InuYasha's mouth. "That oughta keep him quiet," she announced happily.

And true enough, he ceased arguing in order to try to get the gooey stuff off the roof of his mouth.

"What'd you do to him?" Sango asked curiously.

"I gave him peanut butter."

Kagome laughed. "I can't believe that actually works on him!"

Awokiena grinned. "It works on all dogs. Not to mention he's probably going to be addicted to it now." To prove her point, she handed him the jar and the spoon, and he hastily snatched it away.

"What absolute genius," Miroku commented. She was about to thank him when she felt an unwelcome hand on her bottom.

"YOU PERVERT!" She kicked him in the shin so hard that his leg flew out from under him and he toppled to the ground in a painful heap.

Everyone stared at her in shock except for InuYasha, who was too busy shoving another spoonful of peanut butter into his mouth.

Just then, a whirlwind popped up in the distance, rapidly approaching them. She didn't need her new sense of smell to tell her who it was.

Koga came to a stop in front of Kagome and took her hands. "Hey Kagome," he said casually. "I caught your scent and decided to check in on ya'."

InuYasha pushed him away and tried unsuccessfully to say something insulting through the gooeyness that is peanut butter. All that came out was, "Mmmrrragghhh mmmaaarrrhhhgg."

Koga blinked at him in confusion. "What's wrong with the mutt?" he asked.

"Awokiena fed him peanut butter," Kagome explained, seemingly not caring that Koga had no clue what peanut butter was. But he wouldn't have time to ask.

"Oh my god!" Awokiena exclaimed, jumping up and down excitedly. "Koga!" With speed that surprised her, she glomped him, knocking them both to the ground.

"What the--get off me!"

With lightning speed, she pulled a cart and a length o rope from the pouch at her hip, tied up Koga, placed him in the cart, and took off with him.

"Did she just kidnap Koga?" Shippo asked.

"Uh-huh," Kagome answered.

Of course things don't always work out as planned.

"What the hell are you doing? Let me go!" Koga demanded.

"No way!"

"What are you doing with Koga?"

Two heads turned to see the new speaker. It was none other than Ayame. And she was angry.

"Give him to me right now!"

"No, he's mine!"

Koga said nothing, not knowing who he was afraid of more.

Unfortunately for Awokiena, Ayame was faster than she, and easily caught up. She was forced to abandon Koga and run for her life. As she was fleeing from the furious demoness, her hands collided with something invisible. Without a second thought, she yanked on it with all her might. The scenery of feudal Japan slid away like a slide in a slide show, and was replaced by a lot of buildings.

_Where am I now?_

**That's it for now! There will be more, rest assured! But I can only type so much at a time! Remember, this is for you, Awokiena! Happy birthday! **


	2. Mew Madness

**Forgive me, Awokiena! I'm such a procrastinator! But I really want to get this done before MY birthday…so…here's part two of your present!**

**Otulia: Unfortunately, I'm not in this chapter. Relative disclaimers apply!**

The first thing Awokiena noticed was that everything was dimmer; apparently her enhanced demonic senses had returned to normal, boring human senses. And her glasses had reappeared, much to her annoyance.

The second thing she noticed was that the skirt she was wearing was WAY too short for her liking. She had somehow ended up in a Japanese school uniform.

"So I'm in Japan," she deduced. "That must mean…I'm in Tokyo Mew Mew! Cool! I wonder how I'm going to find-Wait! I wonder if anything in this bag will help!"

She quickly opened up the magic rucksack, which had turned into some sort of fuzzy contraption on her shoulder. Immediately, her hand closed around something oval-shaped. She pulled it out and gasped; in her hand she held a yellow pendant with the pink Mew symbol on it.

Before she had time to react joyously at the thought of being a Mew or wondering what red data animal her DNA was fused with, someone nearby screamed.

Down the street, Taruto had released a Chimera Animal, and it was already wreaking havoc. It was some sort of plant, wildly waving vines at everything that moved-and at quite a few things that didn't.

Without even really thinking about it, Awokiena held the pendant up and said, "Mew Mew Nashi, metamorphosis!"

In a burst of light and sparkles, she transformed, her ears shifting upwards and growing, becoming more sensitive, and a pair of leathery wings sprouting from her back. Her school uniform was replaced with tan knee-length shorts and a T-shirt; much more to her liking.

She ran towards the Chimera Animal, too excited to realize that she didn't have a clue as to what she was supposed to do. But if she had realized that, she'd probably just wing it and hope for the best anyway.

Taruto spotted her and paused in his laughter. "Hey, who're you?" he asked.

"Mew Nashi," she replied automatically. "Call off your Chimera Animal, or else…"

"Or else what? You'll take it down? I can always make more, you know."

Mew Nashi made a face at him. "No, or else I'll squish ya'!"

Of course, Taruto didn't call off his Chimera Animal. So Mew Nashi jumped into action.

"Nashi Ribbons!" she called out, and two long white ribbons magically appeared on her wrists. She spun around in a circle, the ribbons flowing around her, the air starting to swirl with it. "Ribbon Nashi Cyclone!"

A moment later, a whirling vortex of wind shot straight at the unsuspecting Chimera Animal, hitting it dead on, and it disappeared. A moment after that, a stunned Taruto was tackled out of the air by none other than Mew Nashi, who had just figured out that she could fly.

"You're so cute!" she squealed, hugging him tightly.

"H-hey! Let go of me!" he protested, struggling to get out of her grasp.

Just then, the other Mews arrived, only to stop dead in their tracks, gaping.

"Why are you hugging TaruTaru?" Mew Purin asked.

"Because he's cute," was her answer.

Fortunately for the alien, that question distracted Mew Nashi enough for him to escape. And escape he did.

* * *

Later on, at the café, the girls all sat around a table, watching Awokiena devour cake.

"So what red data animal DNA do you have?" Retasu asked.

Awokiena shrugged. "Some kind of bat, I think."

"How did you end up as one of us, anyway?" Minto inquired. "Shirogane-san didn't know anything about you."

"I think it was part of my birthday present," she mused aloud.

"It's your birthday?" Ichigo blinked in surprise.

"Purin will give a special birthday performance!" the little girl exclaimed, immediately jumping on top of her ball and rolling around the room, spinning plates on sticks as she did so.

Awokiena clapped happily. "Oh!" she suddenly said excitedly. "Purin, I know someone you'd be great friends with! I'll be right back!"

She jumped up from her chair and reached for the invisible border she knew was there, and yanked on it, throwing herself back into InuYasha. Once again, she was a regal wolf demoness on a mission. And that mission; find Shippo.

She sniffed the air, immediately picking out the scent of dog, and finding close to that, a scent that could simply be described as adorable. She took off in that direction, running full speed.

In no time at all, she'd come upon the group, with the new additions of two very angry wolf demons, Koga and Ayame. Everyone looked up when she approached, and she smiled sheepishly, waving. "Hi!"

"It's you again!" Koga and Ayame shouted in unison, the former terrified and the latter furious.

"Uh, yeah…I'm just here for Shippo, bye!" With that, she snatched up the confused kitsune and took off again, reaching out for the invisible border, and yanking on it. Unfortunately, just as she did that, Ayame latched onto her tail, and got pulled into Tokyo Mew Mew as well.

"Get back here, you! I won't forgive you…for…" Ayame had just caught sight of their new surroundings, and was looking around in shock. The girls of Tokyo Mew Mew were in just as much shock, staring at the demon that had just appeared in their midst.

_Great. _Awokiena thought. _Now I have to get Ayame back into InuYasha._

Before she could think of anything, Ayame snapped out of her trance and growled at her. "I won't forgive you for trying to take Koga away from me!"

"Uh, Purin, this is Shippo. Shippo-Purin. Have fun!" Awokiena said hurriedly, plopping the small demon in front of the little girl, and reaching frantically for the border.

When she yanked on it, however, Ayame didn't come with her, and she wasn't in InuYasha. Blinking at her surroundings, she didn't pay attention to where she was going, and walked right into someone.

"Hey, watch where you're going, will ya'?"

Recognition dawned on her. "Hey! You're…"

**And, a cliffhanger! Not really, but…yeah. Sorry if it's a bad chapter, I've been fighting writer's block for AGES on it…The next chapter might be just as bad, since I only really had plans for the first and last chapters, lol. Oh well…**

**And because I feel you all must know, and couldn't figure out a way to work it into the chapter, Nashi is a type of pear, often known as the Japanese pear. And her red data animal was the giant golden-crowned flying fox. Yes, it's a bat. A rather adorable bat, too…**


End file.
